


August 27, 2000

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Your master viewed you as useless before he abandoned you,'' Supergirl informed Amos.





	August 27, 2000

I never created Superman TAS.

''Your master viewed you as useless before he abandoned you,'' Supergirl informed Amos before he scowled and sobbed.

THE END


End file.
